


Next page

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: Okay I miss the Resident, I kiss the drama and the characters. So heres something. Dont judge me.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. I need to ask you something.

“Hey Kit. Good surgery?” Bell felt his heart swell as Kit caught up with him in the hallway. “Same old same old.” She smiled.”Thank you for the assist by the way.” Kit commented, nudging Bell lightly. Bell grinned, glancing at Kit. “Oh please I did nothing. It was you who performed a flawless Spinal Osteomyelitis. I just helped you with the approach.” Kit smiled at the remark. Bell clenched his jaw lightly. You can do this, you've been alive since the dinosaurs and have done this a hundred times. Just relax, and say the goddamn words. Kit and Bell moved from the glass doors of the hospital to the large parking lot. “Uuuumm Kit.” Kit turned and looked at Bell,halting at the words. She smiled, “Yes?” Bell clenched his jaw. “I've known you for a while, and I. Well I have been meaning to ask you something?”

Kit felt her heart clench. Was he actually, oh god was he trying to ask her out? “I like spending uum, time with you. And I was wondering if you would like to go, to go to dinner? Well not dinner in the sense of food, but dinner in the sense of socializing.” Oh wow, this was much worse than she thought “..Oh god I worded that incorrectly, what I meant to say is-” I can't take this anymore. “Yes.” Bell stopped his fumbling, looking up at Kit.”What?” Kit smiled lightly. Oh you idiot. “Yes, I would love to go out with you. Tomorrow, at 7. I don't do fish.” Bell stared at her. “Fish is dumb, I want meat.” Bell gaped at her, eyes bulging as his mouth hung slightly. This caused a small chuckle to erupt from Kit. “Randolph?” Bell twitched his head, moving it jerkingly as if she had somehow threatened him with his name. His eyes coming up to meet her own. “Did you hear what I said?” Bell lips moved slowly as if to say something, but no sound was emitted. Bell seemed to realise as he lightly shook his head and spluttered. “Yes yes, meat not fish at 7 tomorrow.” Kit smiled, “Great, then it's a date.” She said, before turning and walking towards her car. 

Bell watched for a moment as Kit moved away from him. What? What just happened? Bell attempted to process the last few moments before bluntly yelping, “Goodnight!” Kit waved her hand, glancing over her shoulder and smiling, “Goodnight.” Before continuing to walk away. Oh my god. Bell turned and moved towards his car. Omgmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. That just happened. That just happened! Bell felt the corners of his move twitch up as a smile formed on his face. HOLY CRAP THAT JUST HAPPENED!!! Bell reached his car, moving his arm down to grasp the handle. He felt a sharp pain move through his neck, causing him to drop his satchel. He grasped at the sudden twinge, crying out. Only to have a hand clamp over his mouth and an arm press itself across his chest. Panic rose in him as he grasped at the arm, gripping and pulling it as he attempted to free himself from the grip of his assailant. The sharp pain in his neck continued, but strangely started to fade. Being replaced as numbness moved outward from the initial pain. A wave of relief spread across Bell's body. Pushing into every inch of his being. He was suddenly, so tired. The initial fear washing away as his fingers uncurled from around the strong arm pushing against his chest. His eyes drooping while his arms fell to his sides. Feeling as his legs gave out and he finally gave in to the calming darkness.


	2. Dont call

Where was he? He hadn’t been their when she arrived in the parking lot, which he usually was. He hadn’t wished her well before one of her surgeries, which he usually did. He hadn’t been in his office yelling at Grayson for making an inappropriate comment, which he usually did; and according to Grayson he hadn’t arrived yet. It was 4pm. She called, no response. Texted, no responce. She even paged! No responce. She questioned and questioned, where could he be? Where could he be? Kit moved down the hall, stress mounting in her as she scratched her head for any possible explanation. Unless. Oh god did I scare him off? Kit squeezed her eyes shut. Oh god I did didn’t I. She knew she was blunt. But he was always just so nervous around her. Stuttering over simple sentences, nibbling at the edge of his lip, rubbing his index finger with his thumb. It was so obvious what he was going to say, he just needed a bit of a push. Kit couldn't help herself as she popped her eyes open and huffed out. “God I’m such an idiot!” She had to admit, closing her eyes while walking through a hallway probably wasn’t the best idea, as the moment she could register her surroundings. She walked straight into someone’s chest. Kit felt heat rise in her cheeks at the ridiculous action. An apology already slipping off her tongue. “Im sorry-“ Kit stopped short as she looked up at the man she had just bumped into, a large almost bodyguard looking man in a suit. But this wasn’t any regular man, she knew this man. It was one of Gordon Pages lapdogs. “Doctor Voss, Mr Page wants to speak to you.” Kit felt her anger rise as she clenched her fist. Gordon Page, the same Gordon Page that killed Bradely with his faulty device. The same Gordon Page that had caused a child to go into cardiac arrest and nearly die, the same Gordon Page that she had despised since the beginning. That Gordon Page. She looked up sharply at the man. "You tell Gordon Page that the only way I would talk to him is if I died and came back as a ghost so I could haunt him for the rest of his incredulous life." Before the man could respond she pushed passed him and continued walking. She didn't have time to deal with Gordon Page. She had to figure out where Randoloh was.

Twenty five hours, that's how long it had been since she last saw Randolph. Kit dropped her phone on top of the kitchen island, allowing it to clatter against the marble. 16, that's how many times she had called him. With not one response. All the possibilities ran through her head, each scenario playing out like a movie across the screen of her mind. Maybe he was sick? Maybe he was out on a trip and had to turn his phone off? Maybe he broke it and is getting fixed? She thought of small things first, but that didn't last as another thought crossed her mind. What if he was hurt? A car accident, a fight, a plane crash. Seriously Kit he didn't take a plane. But, his car. What if he was in an accident? Kits heart began to race at the idea. The phone rang. Kit didnt check the name, barely even registered anything as she rushed to grab it. Picking up the phone and swiping. "Hello?" "Doctor Voss." Kit felt as her worry but subsequently replaced by anger. "Goodbye." "I need you to do something for me." Pages voice came clear and unwavering. As though he hadn't even registered her words. Kit felt the anger boil up inside of her. "You need me to do something for you?" She questioned happily, sarcasm dripping from each and every word. "I can definitely do something for you Mr Page, I CAN SHOVE A STICK SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU WILL TASTE THE DEFORESTATION YOUR DESK IS MADE OF!!!" Kit didn't wait for Pages response, pulling the phone away from her ear and smacking the phone to hang up. Before harshly dropping it against the counter, its clatter resonating throughout the room as it hit the cold marble. Kit allowed herself to lean against the counter, her elbows pushing against the marble while her head came to rest in her open palms. She didnt need this. She didn't NEED Gordon Page haseling her every second, she didn't NEED surgery's at the hospital, she didn't NEED amazing outcomes and Pat's on the back, she didn't NEED anything! She just wanted Randolph. Kit felt her heart clench as a vibration went through the marble. Crossing the table into her resting arms. Kit allowed herself to glance to the side. It was a text. Just a text. "You shouldn't have done that." With Hordon Pages number at the top. Kit felt anger rise in her, she was not dealing with this. She her head from her hands and grasped the phone, opening and going to the text. She was not doing this. Another vibration, "Your going to want to hear what I have to say." She continued on, clicking the text and opening the contact. 3 dots appearing at the bottom of the screen. She continued on to the corner, moving to the setting and going to the contact. Block contact was written in big lettering. Her thumb moved towards the button, the dots disappeared, another vibration. "Randolph's sorry he missed dinner."


	3. What Do You Want?

Kits heart dropped, she froze. Her finger hovering over the screen. How did he, why did he- How did he know that? It hit her all of a sudden, the realization of what was going on. Kit quickly exited out of the setting and hit the call button on Pages number. She shoved it up against her ear, listening as 1 ring went through, 2, click. "I thought you would answer to that." "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" "Now calm down Doctor Voss." "WHERE IS HE!?" Kit all but screamed into the phone. "You shouldn't raise your voice, we wouldn't want any accidents to happen now would we?" Kit froze, her mouth clamping shut at the proposition. She pushed her anger down, if Page really had Randolph. She couldn't let anything happen to him. "What do you want?" A small chuckle passed through the speaker, "I need you to delete the data recorded by Henry Barnets VNS." Kit felt heat rise in her chest, her rage mounting. "Download it onto a drive and bring me the data for confirmation, I'll then allow you to have Bell back in one piece." Kit bit the side of her cheek, "You took Randolph to protect your own ass?" Kit seethed into the phone. There was a pause, Page seemingly thinking over his response. "You know, Bell reminds me of my father." Kits chest tightened. "He's smart, hard hitting, intuitive." Breath "But he's also kind, thoughtful, and considerate. It's so rare to find somebody with that hunger-that drive to succeed. Along with a soul." Breath "It's a shame really, I would hate if anything happened to that kind soul of his." Kits heart stopped. She felt the fight leave her, the hard exterior she had constructed over her career, crumpling to the floor. The fear filling her every being, she couldn't help herself. The words just slipped out, "Please...don't." Silence. A buzz filled the empty air as the words echoed in Kits head. Please…don't. The buzz continued.  
"Get the drive, I'll contact you."  
Kits heart jumped as she realised.  
"Wait!"  
Silence  
"Yes?"   
"I want to hear his voice."  
Silence  
"....please."  
Silence, come on.  
"Please."  
Silence  
"...........Kit?"  
Click


	4. burn

"Randolph!? Randolph!?" A buzz followed her panicked words. Filling the space around her. That was him. That was Randoloh. Kits hand flew to her mouth, her legs buckling lightly as she fell against the counter. The phone slipped from her fingers, bouncing as it hit the counter. Once, twice, stop. Kit hardly noticed, all she could hear was the quiet echo of Randolph's voice. He sounded so. So. Tired. Oh god. Tears began to fall from Kits eyes, droplets streaming down her face and hitting the tile below. Gordon had him, Gordon had Randolph. Kit squeezed her eyes shut at the thought, images of what Gordon had described flashing though her head. "It's so rare to find somebody with that hunger-that drive to succeed. Along with a soul. I would hate if anything happened to that kind soul of his." He was going to hurt Randoloh if she didn't do what he asked. The man was ruthless he would anything to get what he wants, even-even. The thought hit Kit like a ton of bricks, stopping her heart as she realised. He could kill him. "Oh god." Kit moved across the room, barely reaching the couch as she fell on its leather covering. She started thinking, searching through her mind for something, ANYTHING that could help Randolph. But there was nothing, no way around it. No matter how horrible it was she knew, she had to help Page. She had to save Randolph...She had to get the drive. Kit curled her fingers around the edge of the couch as rage built inside of her. Her hard grip creating large wrinkles in the white leather. She would get the drive and give it to Page  
She would hand the coward his victory. She would get Randolph back. Then.  
She would burn Gordon Page, and Quovadis to the ground.


	5. Did I Hit a Soft Spot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These 2 chapters are garbage I know, but I really wanted to release something for yall because I haven't in forever.

"...........Kit?" The word came quiet and raspy, scratching Bells throat as it came out. Before Bell could swallow back the feeling a soft ‘click’ resonated throughout the room as Gordon pulled the phone from Bells ear. “Well done, it appears you've really got a handle on that one.” Bell clenched his jaw, the muscles tensing and untensing. Rage brewing inside of him, he couldn't help himself as a growl ripped through his throat. “Don't you talk about her that way.” Page turned at the harsh words, a smile spreading across his lips. “Seems I hit a soft spot.” Bell eyed the floor, his eyes straining to focus on a particular part of the tile. It hurt like hell to even have them open. The low light of the room wasn't enough to push back the hyperactive nerves in Bell's head. But he wanted his eyes open. He wanted to look at Page. Wanted to stare him right in the eyes and beat the living crap out of him. “Ssshhhh Randolph I can hear you brooding.” A hand slipped onto Bell's shoulder, he jumped at the sudden intrusion of space. When had Page moved? “We could have been great partners, but you ratted me out.” Gordons grip tightened around Bell's shoulder. Bell clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth as the fingers dug into his muscle. "Broke my trust." Gordon breathed into Bell's ear, his other hand coming down and sliding across Bell's opposite shoulder, its grip coming on just as hard as the other. “But do you know what I hate the most in this world?” A pause followed the harsh words that filled Bell's opposite ear. The sudden change in location caused his head to spin, and nausea to rise. Bell squeezed his eyes shut, pushing back the feeling as he tried to regain control. Gordon rounded on Bell, coming to crouch in front of his weakened adversary. On instinct Bell locked his jaw, forcing his eyes open at Gordon's sudden actions, shifting his view and glaring at the man in front of him. “Tell me, I'd love to hear.” Bell hissed against the air. Gordon stood up and grasped Bells hair, yanking backward and eliciting a sharp yelp from Bell. “Betrayal!” Gordon growled through clenched teeth. His face contorting into a harsh sneer. Bell's eyes popped at the word, the irony of the statement shocking him while rage began to boil. "You fucker!" Bell used the harsh angle as an advantage and spat on Gordon's face, making contact with the man's cheek. The hand fell from Bells head almost immediately as Gordon reached up to wipe the mark. Bell allowed his head to fall forward, happy that the strain on his neck had stopped. Before Bell could get another word in, a solid force slammed into his jaw. Bell's head flicked to the side as pain blossomed in his cheek. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY!?" Gordon bellowed. Bell stifled a moan as the pain radiated through his cheek, crawling up to his skull and bringing back the seering nausea and headache from before. Bell ignored the feeling as a spark of joy grew in his chest. "Seems I hit a soft spot." Bell murmured, turning his head back so he could look Gordon in the eyes. All the pain and ache being pushed to the side as Bell focused on the one emotion he was most at home with. Anger. "You talking about betrayal is ironic Gordon. Some would almost say funny." Gordon stared at Bell, the two sets of eyes locking. But he wasn't looking at Bell, he was looking at HODAD. Bell allowed a smirk to spread across his face as he repositioned himself. Leaning forward in his seat as far as he could, eyes staying on Gordon's the whole way. Gordon thought he had won, but Bell had another trick up his sleeve. "Your devices are worthless and dangerous. You put thousands of people at risk every day, including a child. A child whose heart stopped 7 TIMES!" Gordon looked away, shaking his head at the accusation. "No." "You willingly gave Chastain false data regarding this device and told me it was safe, told a mother it was safe to put in her child and you nearly killed him." Bell seethed. Gordon shook his head once again, taking a step back from Bell and repeating. "No." "You let hundreds suffer under your devices. You took their money and gave them nothing but pain and torment in return!" "Shut up." "But you're lucky, we were able to save Henry Barnet before you could take him away from this world" Bell saw his chance "...unlike Bradley Jenkins." The second fist slammed into the same spot as the first, causing more pain to blossom across Bell's cheek. "SHUT UP!!!" Gordon screamed, walking up and grabbing Bell by the collar. Bell eyes focused on Page, their gazes locking one more time as Bell finished with the coue de grasse. "Maybe I should change the subject. How's Julian?" A crack echoed as Gordon hit Bell in the nose, holding tight to his shirt as Bell swayed. "You know what, I don't think Doctor Voss will get you back in one piece."


End file.
